


The Adventures of Aperture : volume 1

by FrostLight



Category: Portal 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostLight/pseuds/FrostLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my library. ( holds out a red book ) I wrote this because I got bored...and if you're bored you can read it. Just don't rip the pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Ran Out of Dances

**" Whip, nae nae . Whip, whip , nae , nae , " is all you would have heard if you walked down the halls of Aperture. The voices sounded not much older than teenagers, kids at the least . But if you walked into Her chamber , there was an equally weird sight to behold. Two kids , not  much older than fourteen , stood in the middle of the chamber doing  the** _ Whip Nae Nae  _ **dance in front of a large screen which looked , to the untrained eye , like a monitor watching a bare room, but if you looked closer you could see tiny people .  One child was taller and skinnier than the other and was a girl , while the other was slightly on the short and chubby side and was a boy . " Pull the stanky leg , pull the stanky leg , pull the stanky leg ," the two chanted as they "pulled the stanky leg." They did this just to annoy everyone . " Are you guys pissed off yet," the boy asked with a grin on his face. " SPAAAAACE, " one human shouted while another said " SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP. " The two kids started singing louder until they themselves got annoyed. " Um, Atlas we're kind of out of dances and songs to do," the girl said looking at her companion. "Don't say that, P-body. WE.ARE.NEVER.OUT. OF DANCES," Atlas replied. " Realy, than which one are we doing next ?," P-body said crossing her arms. Atlas stopped dancing and looked her in the eyes. " Uhhhh.... I don't know.** _Swagger Jagger_ **I guess... ya** _Swagger Jagger_ **," he said with a trace of uncertainty. " We did that song and dance already," P-body answered. "** _Moves Like Jagger_ **?" he said. " Did that one too," she quickly replied.** **"** _Radioactive_ **,** _Timber_ **,** _Nyan Cat_ **,** **and** _Gangnum_ _Style_ **," Atlas said with pure confidence. " Yes , yes , yes , and ....yes," she said holding her head up high. Atlas may have been good at remembering the names of songs , but he was no match for P-body's expert memory. Just then they heard the elevator open. A woman stepped out  and silently sauntered over to the monitor where Atlas and P-body stood. She loomed over them, and for awhile the two teens thought they were in trouble. Finally, GLaDOS broke the silence." Orange; Blue , congratulations. You increased my trust in you by one percent," GLaDOS said in a mocking tone." You mean...we aren't in trouble?" Atlas asked in a small voice. "Of course you're in trouble. You didn't sing enough annoying songs." GLaDOS said stepping between Atlas and P-body so that she could look at the monitor." I want the moron to hear every stupid song on this earth...even if it kills him." GLaDOS said in a whisper. " Orange; Blue , I have a new a assignment  for you. Google the stupidest most annoying song ever. I don't care if its in Japanese, French , or Korean... find it."  GLaDOS said turning around to look at the two children who got so bored they started playing with their fingers. They stopped playing and said "Yes mam'" before turning around and walking to the elevator. Atlas suddenly stopped and looked back to see if GLaDOS was still watching them. " Hello Blue, I'm still here, and I'm still watching you...I will always be watching you..." GlaDOS said in a sinister voice that made Atlas whimper run to to the elevator. Once inside, he hid behind P-body who was too busy messing with her nales to really pay attention. "Yes,  run and hide behing Orange and see if she can protect you."GLaDOS said turning around to look at the monitor. Just then the elevator went down and Her chamber slowly went out of sight. "P-body, did you hear that? GLaDOS is gunna F me up. SHE GUNNA F ME! SHE GUNNA TRY TO F YOU TOO!" Atlas soon was panicing. P-body just looked at her partner.This wasn't the first time this had happened.She knew there was virtually no way to calm him down, so she just stood there listening to him scream" SHE GUNNA F US" in a frantic manner. Atlas suddenly dropped to his knees and screemed "THE CORRUPT INSANE LADY GUNNA F US!!! AHHHH! OH ANIMAL KING OF APERTURE PLEASE DON'T LET HER F US!" After what seemed like an eternity, which was really five minutes, Atlas stopped his "episode" and looked up at P-body. " Why am I on the floor of the elevator?," Atlas asked in a small confused voice. P-body looked baffled. She cocked her head to the side at looked at Atlas, who was patiently waiting for an answer," You had an episode," she said still looking at him. Atlas got up and stared back at her. He too seemed baffled, but for a different reason. " I don't remember doing anything, like an episode," he said. "What was it about ? "  P-body looked away. " About how we ran out of dances," she said trying to make it as believable as possible. "Oh..ok, " he said turning away. P-body looked down at the floor. She would never tell him the real reason why he had an episode because she didn't want to trigger another one, but lying too him was something she had never done before.**


	2. I'm Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back

**When Atlas and P-body reached the sixth floor they were greeted with a friendly, high pitched "Hello.....I'm different," which came as a surprise to the two because turrets were never supposed to even say that kind of stuff. "Come out or I will find you and F you up." Atlas said in a clear, confident voice. Suddenly, as if from thin air, something dropped from the ceiling behind them. The two turned around to see a white and black puffball on the floor. " HELP. SOMETHINGS WRONG," it said as it moved on the floor. P-body picked the little puffball up and watched it uncurl in her arms. Once the creature got out of it's odd position, Atlas and P-body could see that is was a white cat with a black tail and black legs and ears. It wore a metal collar that had a laser that moved in the direction of which the turret/cat was looking ." Hello" it said in a quite cheerful voice. "Thank you," it said as it swished its tail. "Do you have a name," P-body asked. " I am oracle turret...I have no name. Only a title," it replied. P-body looked at Atlas who clearly wanted to destroy the creature. "Are you assigned to gender ," P-body inquired. "Yes. I am male," he replied in an almost peaceful tone of voice. "I did not make plans to show myself, but now that my existence is known I'm not sure whether or not to trust you two. He clearly wants to F me ," the turret said turning his laser in the direction of Atlas. " Are you scared of me," Atlas questioned with a smirk on his face. " Actually...yes I am.," the turret blandly stated. "Well, since you don't have a name, would you like me to give you one," P-body asked trying to change the subject. "Well, yes. I suppose I could go along with a name," Oracle Turret replied. The three walked down the hall that was to take them to the computer lab. While they did so Atlas and P-body explained why they were down there and how it all came about. " And that's why we have to Google the stupidest most annoying song ever," Atlas said. Oracle Turret , who sat on P-body's shoulder, lifted his head." Don't make lemon aid, get mad," the cat said before shortly thereafter lowering his head back on his paws." Hey, I like that. It's kind of catchy," Atlas said looking at Oracle Turret. " Well here we are, the  computer lab," P-body said lifting the cat from her shoulder and putting him on the ground. "May I follow you," Oracle Turret inquired." Ya. As long as you don't bother us, you may," P-body answered. " May I suggest a song that is really stupid and embarrassing to sing ," the cat inquired as he looked up at Atlas and P-body." Sure," the two simultaneously said. "Ok, if I tell you, you will have to promise not to let me get thrown to the turret redemption line," Oracle Turret said. The two nodded in agreement. " Ok, well it goes like this...."**


	3. Death Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok , so there are a few things I want to go over. Programming is like school, but for robots, an upgrade is like evolution, and chains are like groups of AIs that have there own individual leader.

**It had been years since Death had even thought about her home, Claw Chain. In fact, she didn't want to. Ever since she had upgraded from companion cube to death cube, her chain had rejected her, and the fact that Oracle Turret had defeated her, who by the way was very weak, did not help. Death Cube looked up at the ceiling. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. " I'll hunt you down, Oracle. Even if it's the last thing I do," the black wolf said in a hushed voice. She took her eyes off the ceiling and walked towards the edge of the floor where an abyss had swallowed half of the room whole." I will silence you Oracle. I will feed your dead body to the birds," she said in a louder tone of voice. Just then she had a flash back. While her memories replayed in her mind, she stared into the hungry, bottomless  chasm. She did so for about ten minutes before snapping out of it. Death Cube turned around and ran into an open hall that led to the more recently built tests. If Oracle was hiding, he would be smart and hide in the air vents or in an abandoned test track. The stupid thing to do was to make friends with anyone, seeing that they could easily say where he was. The worst thing to do was to give advice or even speak to someone, because they could easily turn it against him. Death stopped running and lifted her head and let out an ear splitting howl that could be heard chambers away. Death smirked. One thing she was glad about was that she went to programing. She was smart and could out smart any Ai that chanced to walk by. She even outsmarted her programmer. Death resumed to her running. She was going for the kill.**


	4. The Flashback

**" Don't do this, Death. It's not worth it. " Oracle Turret said as Death Cube lunged for his throat. Death clamped her jaws shut as Oracle Turret squirmed around trying to free himself from the grip of Death. "It is worth it," she said through her teeth. Oracle Turret drew his left paw across Death's face, making his claws sink deep into her flesh , causing a huge gash to form on her face. Death yelped in pain and let go of Oracle Turret's neck. Oracle drew his paw away from her face and let her fall to the ground. He removed his metal collar and dropped it on the floor as though it were a heavy burden." I'm sorry Death, but I had to do it," Oracle said looking at Death. "I'll hunt you down.....I'll feed you to the birds," Death stated in a low furious voice. "Wisdom is more useful than any skill you can learn. It is more powerful than any force. It can not be taken," Oracle said." The power which you wish to possess is something you will never have," he continued. Oracle Turret looked away. " You must find your own wisdom," he blandly stated. And with that he picked up his metal collar and walked off, leaving Death to sit in the shadows and ponder his words, the words that would echo through her mind forever.**


	5. The Oracle's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've taken up a new form of writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally learned how to wright this way ^_^ yay. Any-who, hope the transition is better for ya. It is for me.

**Atlas : ( stares at P-body from across the computer room )**

**P-body : ( Doesn't notice Atlas staring because she is engrossed in a book )**

**Oracle Turret : ( notices Atlas staring and purposely meows so P-body can look up )**

**P-body : ( lifts her head ) Hay, Atlas. What up ?**

**Atlas : ( blushes and looks away ) I was just ,.....er...um.. daydreaming that's all.**

**P-body : ( has this look on her face -_- ) Right just daydreaming.**

**Atlas : ( says something random just to change the subject ) I saw a bird today.**

**P-body : ( has this look on her face 0_0 ) Ok...um...I'm glad you saw a bird.**

**Oracle Turret : ( chuckles )**

**P-body : Turret I believe I've got name for you**

**Oracle Turret : ( walks over to where P-body is sitting ) Really? What is it?**

**P-body : Arvil**

**Oracle Turret : ( purrs ) I love it. It's not a name you hear everyday.**

**P-body : I know, that's why I chose it.**

**Arvil : ( has this look on his face ^_^ ) hehe... I have a name.**

**Atlas : ( crosses his arms and roles his eyes ) Whatever.**

**GLaDOS : I hope that you named him after the stupidest song, Orange. Because if you didn't, you would be very cruel.**

**P-body : Actually, no I didn't.........so...I'm cruel ? ( has this look on her face 0_0 )**

**Atlas : NO YOU NOT CRUEL**

**Arvil : You made fun of my name.**

**GLaDOS : ( chuckles ) Look at you , Blue. Defending Orange.**

**Atlas : #I'mGonnaFU**

**GLaDOS : IDC, Blue.**

**P-body : LMAO**

**Arvil : I don't understand what you all are saying.**

**P-body : OMFG you don't know what those stand for ?**

**Arvil : No , I do not.**

**Everyone except Arvil : ( Has this look on their face 0_0 )**

**Atlas : Anyways....We found a stupid song that you will enjoy making Wheat-.....the idiot, sing.**

**P-body : Ya, we found the English translation for it.**

**Arvil : What does LMAO mean ?**

**Nobody : ( pays attention to Arvil's question )**

**GLaDOS : Well, good because you will be playing it through the speakers tomorrow.**

**P-body and Atlas :  ( have this look on their face 0_0 )**

**Atlas : Um, then we better find the best YouTube version of it then.**

**Arvil : ( slowly creeps away in the background )**

**Nobody : ( sees Arvil creeping away )**

**Nobody : ( Asks where Arvil is )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pronounce Arvil this way : Are Vill


	6. The Night Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not been on it like I usually am, but I could spare some extra time today so I wrote this next chapter.

**Arvil : ( walks down a dark, old hallway and examines the murals on the walls )**

**Arvil's Shadow : ( walks slowly behind him as if it were going to pounce on him )**

**Arvil : ( suddenly looks back )**

**Arvil's Shadow : ( takes the shape of a wolf and lets out an ear splitting howl )**

**Arvil : ( hisses ) Who are you ?**

**Death : ( chuckles ) Don't you remember me, Friend ?**

**Arvil : I'm not your friend.**

**Death : Well, if you say so. But one things for sure, I'm your worst nightmare. Admit it.**

**Arvil : ..........**

**Death : Admit that you are afraid of death and of the concept of dying.**

**Arvil : ..........I will never...admit it.**

**Death : Oh if you're saying you aren't afraid of death than that's poppycock.**

**Arvil : I'm not saying I'm not afraid of.......that word....I'm saying I will never admit that I'm afraid of it.**

**Death : ( sniffs Arvil and walks around him ) You've been near humans, haven't you ?**

**Arvil : ......Yes. I have. And the problem with that is ?**

**Death : Humans are stupid. They bail on you right when you need them. I should know, I've been there.**

**Arvil : They won't bail on me.**

**Death : ( scoffs ) Right, you're their perfect little companion. And I'm sure you will remain their perfect companion when they **incinerate** you.**

**Arvil : ...... Don't speak like that.**

**Death : I challenge you.**

**Arvil : To what ?**

**Death : War.**

**Arvil : What kind of war ?**

**Death : The best kind. The kind where I battle you for the last time. Do you accept ?**

**Arvil : Yes, I accept.**

**Death : Good. Your fate is sealed. There is no going back.**

**Arvil : I should be saying that to you.**

**Death : ( says in a mocking voice ) Ya , right. The small, weak Oracle should certainly say my fate is sealed.**

**Arvil : ( has this look on his face -_- )**

**Death : ( runs off and **disappears** into the shadows )**

**Arvil : ( sits in the hallway, overtaken by what had just happened )**


	7. I Really, Really Like Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out, from what my cousins said , Space Core's name is Kevin. It doesn't quite make sense, but somehow it fits him. Anyway, Kevin plays the part of "the innocent one", because I really don't see him being evil or mischievous.

**Kevin : ( stares at the ceiling ) I wanna go back to space.**

**Wheatley : ( has this look on his face -_- ) I for one don't wanna go back there, Mate.**

**Kevin : Why ? SPACE IS AUSOME ! My dad is space. Did you know that ? HE'S SPACE !**

**Wheatley : Ya, Mate. I know your dad is space. You told me that umpteen times in the past, what ? Five minutes ?**

**Kevin : I have a cousin named Mars. He lives in space. With my sister, who's in space.**

**Wheatley : ........**

**Kevin : They have space parties. They have space parties every day. Every day they have space parties.**

**Wheatley : ...........**

**Kevin : And they eat  space cake. Space cake made from the Milky Way. Milky. space. cake. ( has this look on his face 0_0 )**

**Wheatley : ( sighs ) Mate, I'm getting tired of hearing about your......family.**

**Kevin : ........Do you want to hear about the space stores ?**

**Wheatley : Ya, I guess.**

**Kevin : There's SpaceMart , JC Spacey , Urban Space, ( continues to say random space stores )**

**Wheatley : ( scoots up against a wall and leans his head back )**

**Kevin : Barnes & Space , Space Café , ( continues  to say random space stores )**

**Wheatley : ( closes his eyes and ignores Kevin )**

**Kevin : ( continues to babble about space stores )**

**Kevin : ( realizes Wheatley isn't listening to him ) ...........**

**Kevin : Dad, are you space ?**

**Wheatley : ( sighs and opens his eyes ) Yes , son I am space now we can be a family again.**

**Kevin : Dad, are you dragons ?**

**Wheatley : Yes, son I am all dragons.**

**Kevin : ( scoots next to Wheatley ) Hehe, I knew it.**

**Wheatley : ( roles his eyes ) You know somthin', Mate , I don't know how you get me to say it every time. I mean, how do you make me say it ?**

**Kevin : ( shrugs his shoulders ) I don't know. Maybe space knows. You should ask space ,cuz space knows.**

**Wheatley : ( closes his eyes and leans his head back )**


	8. The Creepy  Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo hits keep goin' up !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your good and healthy being I thought you should know that Craig ( a.k.a the fact core ) is the creepy librarian. I personally think that it fits him, really I honestly think so. I don't think librarians are creepy ( I my self am a librarian ) but my friends, on the other hand , have seen too many horror movies. And who else is going to be the creepy, crazy, bibliotaph , OCD one who always thinks they're right and hates lint ( nobody, nobody else is going to be the one ). So my friends coxed me to make him the " creepy librarian ", and it actually worked out.

**Craig : ( peers over a book and stares at Wheatley and Kevin from across the room )**

**Kevin : ( hums to himself )**

**Wheatley : ( nods his head and eventually dozes off )**

**Craig : ( continues to stare intensely at the two )**

**Kevin : ( stops humming and looks off to the side without turning his head )**

**Craig : ( continues to stare ) Are you petrified that I'm staring at you ?**

**Kevin : ( looks at the floor ) ..........**

**Craig : ( puts on a sinister looking smile and taunts Kevin ) I'm gonna chop you up and feed you to the space dogs.**

**Kevin : ( has this look on his face 0_0 as he looks at the floor )**

**Craig : I'm coming for you .**

**Kevin : ...........**

**Craig : ( stops staring at the two and reads his book )**

**Kevin : ( whispers to Wheatley ) Hey, hey , hey, he's coming.**

**Wheatley : ( says in a sleepy voice ) Huh ? Who's coming, Mate ?**

**Kevin : The space librarian . He's coming for us. He wants to put us on the space shelves, so others can rent us and take us to their space homes that are dirty.**

**Wheatley :  ( ignores Kevin because he thinks he is talking a-wall )**

**Kevin : ( has this look on his face 0_0 )**

**Craig : ( stands up and walks over to where Kevin is sitting )**

**Kevin : ( just stares at Craig )**

**Craig : ( sits down next to Kevin ) Salutations.**

**Kevin : I'm calling the space cops, so that they can arrest you.**

**Craig : ( chuckles )**

**Kevin : And they're gonna put you on a space trial. Then they'll find you guilty.**

**Craig : Guilty of what ?**

**Kevin : Of being in space.**

**Craig : ( tries so hard to contain his laughter )**

**Kevin : ( says in a deep voice ) Space jury, have you reached a verdict ?**

**Kevin : ( says in his normal voice ) We have your Honor. We find the defendant guilty of first degree space.**

**Kevin : ( says in a deep voice ) Very well. You are sentenced to 200 years in space jail. GO TO SPACE JAIL .**

**Craig : ( laughs ) Space jail does not exist. How can someone send me to a location that does not exist ?**

**Kevin : Space lint. I see space lint. Space lint all over you.**

**Craig : ( begins to freak out ) LINT ! WHERE ? WHERE IS IT ? FIND IT END GET IT OFF ME ! IT'S EVIL.**

**Kevin : ( laughs ) Space joke.**

**Craig : ( has this look on his face -_- ) In Laymen's terms , you lied.**

**Kevin : (  continues to laugh )**

**Craig :  ( taunts Kevin ) I'm coming for you. I'm going to get you in your sleep.**

**Kevin : .........**

**Craig : Beware.**


End file.
